


Back In Harness

by flinchflower



Series: The 50kinkyways [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Harness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suspension, Tessera, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 50: Harness. Technically last in the sequence of prompts #41: Locked Up, #48: Safeword, and #49: Suspension. Mistress Tess gives the boys a reward for their job well done, and they discover that the hunting job so big John is needed as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back In Harness

**Author's Note:**

> Mistress Tess and the club Tessera are my original creations, borrowed from a novel I have written, and I hold copyright to them.
> 
> Disclaimer: Please also note that the use of 'Mistress Tess' is a nickname for my character, and the character is in no way related to, or any representation of the actual Mistress Tess, who I have learned is a beautiful, well respected dominatrix who I had NO idea existed when I conceived of the character a decade ago. :) I'd love to meet her someday.
> 
> I borrowed the characters originally so I could use them as a writing exercise, to see how close I could get the characterization. Then I was corrupted by porn. And kink. Here’s a side of kink. This is simply for practice, not publication or profit. I’m in the hole by about 30 grand, if you’d like to seize my debt as punishment. AU in that I refuse to admit the death of John Winchester.

Sam stuffs his bandaged hands behind his back, and preens in front of the mirror. Dean laughs, and straightens his own clothing.

“I take it you like it.”

“Oh yeah. I think I want one for you, too.” The black leather body harness crisscrosses Sam’s tanned skin, tugging across the bands of muscles, and Dean has to remind himself that it Sam’s wearing the harness for a purpose, not just to convert him into eye candy. He chuckles.

“We can do that.” He kisses the back of Sam’s neck. “Let’s go.”

“Go?”

“We’re gonna go play, baby. Got a treat for you.”

Sam looks distressed. “My hands…”

“Nope. Not gonna need ‘em, kiddo. We’re going out in the club, so you need your collar, ok? You need to chat about anything, you say my name, so I can let you speak.”

Sam’s hands go back behind him, protecting his behind. He’s not sure he wants a spanking, which usually accompanies the collar being buckled on. “I… Dean, I can’t-“

Dean’s ears are keen enough to hear that Sam is reluctant to say what’s on his mind. “Spill or get spanked.”

Sam slumps. “I… my hands hurt, I don’t think I could handle any more pain on top, Dean.”

He considers that, then grabs Sam by the harness, pulls him in for a long kiss. “No pain, stud. But don’t think that you won’t be punished if you disobey. I can always wait to spank you.” Sam hooks his arms around Dean’s neck, letting his hands dangle. “You hurting too much to play?”

Sam considered for a moment. “No. I need control of my hands though, to keep it that way?”

“No problem. Now, are you gonna let me put this collar on you, or do I have to start counting the number of spankings you’ll get once you’re healed already?”

Sam gives him an enthusiastic kiss and sinks to his knees, takes a slow breath in as he closes his eyes. Dean brushes the long hair back from the boy’s eyes, and buckles on the collar. A firm hand under his chin has Sam looking up at him, listening to the rules. A soft knock on the door, and Dean quietly asked the boy to stand up.

Mistress Tess was waiting, dressed in a flowing red velvet gown. She kisses Dean lightly on the cheek, and strolls up to examine Sam. “Are you ready,” she asks. His shy reply brings out her own slow smile as well.

“Actually, ma’am, I need to finish prepping him,” Dean says, caressing Sam’s muscled ass – “He had some unexpected concerns that needed to be addressed.”

She gives Dean one of her slow, dangerous smiles. “Perhaps I can help.”

Dean’s chuckle is sensuous. “He has control of his hands, tonight, and he’s responsible for monitoring his own pain level, ma'am. He has permission to use my name, as well.”

She nods thoughtfully. “Sam, you may use my name as well, if you need. I’ll be present. Dean, I will take him over my knee here. Sam,” she says, gesturing. The boy blushes prettily, and obediently arrives at her side a moment later after Dean gives him a relaxed nod.

Sam's not quite sure why he's going over her knee, but neither of them look to be in a punishing mood, and he supposes he could take a few swats. Tess seats herself on the long bench at the end of the bed, velvet pooling around her feet. “Sam, I want you to bring me a towel, please.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” His tone is shy, as always with her, but respectful, and he’s back moments later. She protects her velvet lap with it, and beckons to him.

“Over my lap, now, Sam. I’ll balance you on the way down.” The simple act of laying down over her lap, trusting her to use the harness to take part of his weight as he lowers himself had him shivering a little. It was difficult, but the room was softly lit, her voice mild and relaxing. Once down, her long, sensuous fingers trail along the lines of the harness. “Very good, boy.” She beckons to Dean, who kneels before her, watching as she sweeps a hand down to Sam’s buttocks, expertly exposing his tight entrance. Sam shivers again, and her free hand soothes his back, quieting the gooseflesh that rises. Then Dean’s slick hands move gently along the sensitive creases, dipping inside, spreading and stretching, until finally Sam feels a small plug slip inside. He shudders, muscles flexing, at the sound of the snaps closing, locking it in place.

Dean looks up with dark green eyes, and gently licks along the tight ass, meeting Tess’ eyes as he bites, firmly leaving the imprint of his teeth on each cheek. The dominatrix gifts him with another dangerous smile. He stands gracefully, then reaches down, bodily lifting Sam to his feet with the harness, pleased at the stunned pleasure on Sam’s face.

“Very well, boys. Let’s go.” She leads them down a hall full of closed doors, and opens the one at the end. The room is sparse, and Sam’s not sure what to think. She faces him. “Sam. Dean’s allowed you control of your hands. Normally they would be immobilized, and to compensate, I am going to put cuffs on your upper arms. You will still be allowed to move your hands. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

"Good," she tells him softly, and her warm hand cups his cheek for a moment. "Now stand quietly, eyes forward."

He can hear Dean moving around behind him, feeling the older man working with the rings on the leather harness and on his ankle and thigh cuffs, and Tess buckles on the promised leather onto his upper arms. Then she steps behind him, and he can feel careful tugs along the the harness, his cuffs. He can’t imagine what they’re doing, and the moment he starts to try, the toy that’s filling him begins to vibrate, and he loses the thoughts. He realizes moments later that Dean and Tess are speaking, voices low, and he hopes they weren’t talking to him. Then he feels the a serious pull on the harness, lifting him onto his toes. Dean laughs, low and dangerous, and then Sam is off his feet completely, tilted forward, several feet off the floor. The mistress steps into Sam’s line of sight, and seems satisfied at the look of shock the younger boy is wearing.

Then she lifts the deerhide flogger, and with a flick of her wrist, it lands across his chest – there’s just the barest hint of a sting, and then the soft, soft leather is sliding sensually off of him. She repeats the gesture until she’s covered every inch of the front of him with the leather, and his skin is sparkling and tingling so that Sam imagines vaguely that he must be glowing. As she stops, his perspective shifts, andhe feels his legs spread apart, gently but firmly, and he realizes that he’s hanging nearly horizontally above the floor. He’s at an angle, he can still look Tess in the face, and the sight of the calm indigo eyes prevents him from panicking. Then he can feel Dean’s hands all over his back, his thighs, his legs, and Tess is wielding the flogger again – Sam doesn’t quite understand the sounds he’s hearing, the light flicks over his own body seem to alternate with loud pops, until one of the sharp snaps that Sam thinks she must be creating making to get him nervous is accompanied by Dean flinching, and then he realizes she’s using the leather on both of them.

Sam’s hard, cock spurting precome, and Dean’s hand wraps around. Tess is speaking again, but there’s no way he can focus, not with the feel of Dean’s hard body against the leather harness on his back, long fingers wrapped around Sam’s cock. He feels extra pressure on his legs that eases after a moment, and then the vibrating toy is sliding out. He moans at the loss, and feels Dean soothe him. Tess comes around, looks deep into the boy’s eyes, puzzling him briefly. She checks his fingertips, and he realizes that his hands are hurting from dangling – at the flash of pain, she’s helping him lay them in sling that runs just beneath him, then stepping out of his sight. Dean is still against his back, his heart beating faster than usual.

There’s a rush of relief, as his hands rest in the leather sling, and then Dean’s cock is filling him, and he’s crying out as the thick head pulses across his prostate, and the hand tightens on his cock. Dean is pumping in and out of him with powerful thrusts that drag a cry of pleasure from Sam with each movement, and his voice grows ragged as the motion increases in power and speed, until Dean is riding him hard and they’re both coming, fireworks sparkling in their vision in the dim room. Sam can feel Dean’s limp weight atop him, feels the harness digging into his chest, feels Dean's warmth and what feels like more leather harness on his back briefly before the older man moves carefully away. Sam whimpers at the loss, and Dean pads quietly around to kiss him.

The older boy’s grip changes, and Sam realizes that Tess must be lowering him from the suspension, when his feet are solidly – he feels like a sailor ashore for the first time in years – on the ground, he feels her unsnapping the clips, and when he’s free he huddles into Dean’s arms.

“That was lovely, boys. If you enjoyed it, there’s more I can teach you – Dean’s very creative.”

They smile at her, and then Sam jumps at a soft tap on the door, because the mistress seems angry at the sound. She yanks the door open, and allows the kneeling girl to address her. They see her relax, brush a hand over the girl’s face, dismiss her.

“Well. It seems your father is here, boys. I’ve asked that he be brought to my office – I’d suggest that you go and clean up. Here is the key that opens the extra door in the suite, I’m sure he’ll want to stay with you tonight. Take your time, I'll show him the file and the records, and bring him to you later.”

Dean looks at the still vague look on Sam's face, and kisses his boy first, then leaves a gentle kiss on Tess' cheek. They take their time in the shower, nothing sexual, Dean letting the water, the sharp scent of the soap, and the roughness of the washcloth bring Sam back to reality. Both men are quiet, peaceful.

It doesn't take long to put the harnesses and other gear away, and Dean’s got Sam’s hands unbandaged, letting the wounds breathe. He rests his head on Dean’s chest – unwrapping hurt like hell, and he’s unbelievably tired. He’s just managed a soft thank you when the knock comes on the door. Dean lets their father in. John goes straight to Sam, cupping the boy’s face in his hand, looking at him.

Dean clears his throat. “We didn’t expect you, Dad.”

“You were a little evasive on the subject of Sam’s injuries, and I need to do some more research, talk with Tess about it. Son, you look like you should be in bed,” he says firmly, and Sam shrugs. Another tap on the door admits Tess, who’s holding a small tub full of the supplies the need to clean and repackage Sam’s hands. “Let me see, boy,” he says.

John shakes his head as he glances the wounds over. The kid is lucky it wasn't worse. Sam has trouble holding still as the burns are cleaned, and John finally reaches over and stops Dean. “Hold there,” he asks. He sits down on the bed, beckons to Sam, who takes a look at his father and panics. A calm look does the trick, and then he’s pulling Sam down to sit on his lap. The boy protests a little, then realizes it will help as Dean and Tess each take one of his hands. Sam can’t help the squirming, but John’s hands keep the motion from traveling to his hands, hold him firmly, and his father is whispering reassurances to him. He’s got tears running down his face when they’re done, the same as the other two times they’ve done this, and John shakes his head.

“You need me here until he heals, Dean, that's going to need a lot of care. And none of the other hunters have seen anything like this before, it’s going to take a lot of research, planning. I explained things to Tess already,” he says, glancing at her. He’s rocking Sam just a little bit, as the pained trembling eases.

“You have shelter here indefinitely. I’ve put both of the vehicles into the garage with mine, and the three of you are to keep to the building as much as possible, someone will run errands for you.”

“Ma’am,” Dean says, startled at the generosity.

“Nonsense, boy. I can’t tell you how offended I am that someone is producing toys with curses like that attached. I have some suspicions, and you’ll be safer this way. We’ll speak about it the day after tomorrow, I’ll be gathering some material you will have need of. John,” she says, nodding, and closes the door behind her.

“Man, Dad, first name basis with her already?” Dean grins at the older man.

“I’ve been around here before, boy,” John says mildly and is pleased to see the kid blushing. “Now, Sam, bedtime. Rest will heal those hands the best, and I need you back in harness as soon as possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank all of the lovely readers who have been leaving such beautiful comments, and kudos on this series. It means a great deal to me, and certainly helps inspire the writing process. If you've enjoyed the relationship between Dean and Sam as I've portrayed it, and the family bond between the boys and John, there are many more stories to come, the next series is called Slash Me Twice. I enjoyed writing this prompt series so much I didn't want to stop - and there's the story of the hunt at Tessera which will be continued...


End file.
